Chuck Norris (Fact Book)
Summary Carlos Ray Norris (born March 10, 1940) is an American martial artist, actor, film producer and screenwriter. After serving in the United States Air Force, he competed as a martial artist who won many championships and has since founded his own school of fighting, Chun Kuk Do. Norris is also a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Judo This profile covers all the feats depicted in the Chuck Norris Official Fact Book. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: Chuck Norris Origin: The Official Chuck Norris Fact Book Gender: Male Age: Older than his father, possibly about as old as existence (When God rested after creation, Chuck Norris took over) Classification: The Legend, The Perfect Man, The only Cowman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, was able to walk off from losing both of his legs in a car accident), Technological Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Nigh-Omniscience (Knows everything there is to know, except for the meaning of mercy), Time Manipulation (Time refuses to tell him what time it is, can send his foot flying into the past and attack his opponent "yesterday", can damage Time by roundhouse kicking it), Death Manipulation (He guides natural selection passively by allowing or disallowing creatures to live), Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Fear Manipulation on a conceptual level (Inanimate objects bend to his will out of fear despite not being sentient. Space expanded off of the planet in a constant effort to escape Chuck Norris, Time refuses to tell him what time it is, Evil itself fears him, Fear itself fears him), Law Manipulation (Crushes facts with his bare opinion), Transmutation (Can stretch coins into dollars, can turn horses into giraffes by uppercutting them), Illusion Creation/Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes via sneezing), Enhanced Senses (Can taste lies and hear silence), Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can make onions cry), Information Manipulation, possibly Telekinesis, Healing (His tears can cure cancer), possibly Longevity, Power Bestowal, Attack Reflection and Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (A snake died from its own venom trying to bite Chuck. Chuck is also immune to frost bite because he "bites frost"), Time Travel (He went back in time to write the Declaration of Indepedence, but gave Thomas Jefferson credit). Attack Potency: High Universe level (Would roundhouse kick time should it try to tell him what time it is, and it is greatly afraid of that. A battle between him and Bruce Lee would culminate in the destruction of the universe) Speed: Possibly Immeasurable (Can run around the earth so fast that he can punch himself in the back of the head. Can break the time barrier with his kicks and kick into the past. Counted to infinity twice) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Has four-dimensional levels of strength) Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: High Universe level (Could withstand a fight with Bruce Lee, which would culminate in the destruction of the universe) Stamina: Immeasurable (Disregards time) Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: An assortment of guns and other weapons. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Doesn’t know the meaning of mercy) Weaknesses: Can’t cry Note: This profile is strictly of the fictional version of Chuck Norris as portrayed in [http://www.vhsheroes.ru/knigi/the-official-chuck-norris-fact-book.pdf The Official Chuck Norris Fact Book]. This profile does not include memes, internet stories, or any real life portrayal of Chuck Norris. Feats: *Respect thread Category:Serious Profiles Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Law Manipulation Category:Hax Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Book Characters Category:Immeasurable Speed